It's nothing but a small petty crush
by LinkynTripleA
Summary: Klaus had a crush on Elena but he can't admit it. Though he wants to. Not written for any particular episode!
1. The beginning

**So, i had a crazy idea that Klaus had a crush on Elena... Yeah, it's weird. But I was bored outta my mind and decided to watch TVD (Well, if you only count the episodes with Joseph Morgan in them :P) and had this desire to write a short little ode for Klaus and Elena. You don't like it? Sucks to be you. Like it? You're amazing! Hope you enjoy! Review are lovely!**

* * *

It's wrong. He knows it wrong. Though he can't help it. The Petrova bloodline always did something to him. Something he couldn't explain even if he wanted too. There was no words. He wanted to destroy the Salvatore brothers, he needed too. His only problem the 'Doppelganger' he couldn't hurt her even if he had to. If he'd sworn that his last breath he'd hurt her, he couldn't. She was his weakness.

He fantasized about her every night before going to bed, he'd pleasure himself to the thought of her. He swore in the beginning it was because she resembles Tatia but he didn't see Tatia. He didn't dream of Tatia, he didn't imagine Tatia underneath him; he didn't say her name when he came. The only picture in his mind was Elena.

It was annoying. His enemy was now the one in his dreams. The one who was invading his mind.

When he kidnapped her, she fell unconscious and it took nearly all the strength in his body to not touch her. To not ran a hand through her hair.

God, how he hated her.

Klaus wanted her. He wanted to be the one to hold her at night. But he couldn't. For two reasons. One: Everyone who ever wanted him dead would see her as a target. Two: She would never be able to see past his mask. His armor he put up to protect himself against love.

It hurt. Seeing her hold the Salvatore's closely to her body, it hurt having to know that not one but both Salvatore's got her. This childish crush was driving him crazy. He wanted it gone. Elena caused him pain but somehow his feelings were still there. She'd murdered both his brothers and tried to be rid of him multiple times. You don't love the person who hurts you. You shouldn't. It didn't matter how many times, he tried to convince himself otherwise. He'd see her face and he'd fall apart.

Klaus wasn't like this. He didn't open his heart. It was closed and bolted shut. Though somehow she managed to unknowingly break in. Klaus was always one to act on impulse, he was nearly twelve thousands years old and had yet to learn to think before you react. She's showed up at his yelling at him blaming him for her trouble. If it were anyone but her they'd be dead before they could get a word out. He'd take the pain and shouts. Allow her to leave untouched yet satisfied that she'd got the point across.

It was sickening having her so close to him when she's in the middle of a rant, he wanted nothing more but to kiss her. To make her his. To leave his scent all over her. They'd met in the past when she was a young girl at the tender age of 18. He'd known she was the doppelganger but curiosity got the best of him. Although, he should have also of taken into consideration that, 'Curiosity also killed the cat.' He felt like he was pervert old man when he watched her though taking his eyes off her seemed to be harder than expected. She was a mystery to him, he couldn't explain why he was attracted to her but he managed to get away before his thoughts became much more than that.

Being back in Mystic Falls brought back every single dirty thought he'd ever had. It was building up, it was becoming unbearable.

He'd closed his heart from the pain that he'd experienced. From the betrayal of his family; his mother, father; Elijah, Kol; Finn even Rebekah at times. He'd became a murder to deal with his pain, so he wouldn't be chopped down to a pathetic species. He had barriers. Barriers that he wanted broken but having no emotions and suddenly turning them on could kill a person. He didn't want that. He didn't need that. Klaus was alone. Elena was nothing more than a phase. She's was a toy that he'd began 'feeding' off of to satisfy his lack of sex. He needed to have sex and then just maybe-maybe his feelings for her would be gone. Then he could chalk them up to whatever excuse he'd think of.


	2. Enough is enough

He shouldn't have done it. It was a moment of weakness. Elena had just turned off her emotions and he took advantage of her although if you look at his from his point of view she took advantage of him. It was late one night, he was drinking; she came up to him then he's pinning her to the wall fucking her. As low as emotions are he thought it meant something. Though it became clear he was nothing but her sex toy. After they were finished she'd run back to Damon and Stefan.

It was the same thing every time they were together they'd fuck and she'd leave.

It wasn't about love for her it was about power, control and in the end about shagging.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. She was Elena, the girl who looked into a situation far to much than need be. Yet here she was taunting him, leading him on; making him want something when there was not a trace of the girl he'd fallen in love with. She was monster. He tried taking care of her. He tried to fix her. He tried to help her. But he'd lost her. She didn't need help. She didn't want help. There was no trace of his Elena.

Every night they were together he tried to make it the same as last, he tried to just get in and do the deed. But he'd catch himself trying to make it mean more. The sex wasn't enjoyable for him. It wasn't about showing her that he loved her. It was dark and dirty with blood stains on the sheets. She'd bite him... drink from him. She'd mark his chests with bites, he didn't dare mark her. She wasn't his, he couldn't do that. You don't mark what isn't yous.

If they fucked in the alley way, the aftermath would look like someone was just murdered. Klaus' chest looked as if he were the victim of a brutal beating.

One night, they were on his couch she beneath him and he thrusting into her. Something changed that night for him, he went from rough and erratic but all of a sudden, he stopped.. He couldn't stare at her beneath him and have it not really be her. He couldn't do it any longer. Watching her break underneath him was torturing him. He couldn't continue to sleep with Elena when it wasn't really his.

He threw himself off of her and into the bookcase. She was of course, mad. Mad that they were in the middle of sex and here he was stopping.

'I can't. I can't, Elena.' he pleaded his hands over his eyes and knees on the ground

'You can't what?!' Elena shouted in a rude tone

'I can't continue to do this with you!' Klaus shouted as he stood up and hit a vase knocking it to the ground

It was his last attempt to reclaim whatever type of solace he had left. His mind wanted him to continue, wanted him to get back on top of her and fuck her. But his heart was telling him to stop, to stop feeding into her compulsion.


	3. Giving up may be the only option

The amount of self control that Niklaus Mikaelson was able to contain was insane. Every inch of his body wanted Elena; it was basically screaming for her. He'd became her stalker, following her around town; watching as she murdered someone. It was embarrassing just how obsessed he'd become with her.

Klaus wanted her, he needed her. If his heart was still able to beat he'd swear it would stop every time he saw her. Elena was his Juliet. They couldn't be together but all he wanted was her. He knew everything he'd done to the Gilbert family was wrong, he'd basically taken everything away from her. Taken every last ounce of happiness that she'd ever had and tore it from her heart without a care in the world. He knew the reason her emotions were off was because of him. She'd be happy right now if it wasn't for him.

He'd beat himself up at night. He knew she'd never survive if her emotions never came back on. She'd never be able to fully function without her emotions on. It was just a phase that she was going through. He knew it and deep down, he swore that she knew it. At night, he'd have nightmares about Elena being so close to him yet slipping away. He'd almost prayed to 'God' for Elena to get her emotions back.

He found her in an alley one night, she was eating on a girl she'd found in the Grille. Klaus appeared behind Elena within seconds, grabbing Elena with a strong grip while he fed the girl his blood and compelled her.

'What is your problem?' Elena shouted as her 'meal' started to leave

'What are you doing, Elena?' He asked shoving her against the wall

'What are you doing, Klaus?' She asked as she bit her lip

'I'm stopping you, Elena.'

It was his last attempt to stop her, but his emotions got the best of him. She was teasing him and he knew it. They had sex once again. Against the brick wall. After the sex, she tried to leave but her attempts did not succeed. His grip on her arm was strong enough to break a humans bones.

'Elena, get a grip of yourself.' He said to her

'That's not all you want.' Elena said seductively

'Elena, look at me.' He said grabbing her face forcing eye contact 'You don't want this. Turn your emotion's on.'

He had her against the wall and was basically yelling at her to turn them back on. When it got to his breaking point, all he wanted to do was force her to. He gave up, when he heard Stefan and Damon calling Elena's name. He disappeared. He was at his mansion within seconds, punching the wall; blooding up his knuckles. He was ashamed that he was in love and that Elena was never going to be the actually Elena Gilbert.

Maybe he should really consider giving up. He couldn't change her. He couldn't get her back. He had no hope left.


End file.
